1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of interior design, as well as the field of merchandise display. More specifically, this invention relates to products and methods that permit one to vary the appearance of commonly used wall and display fixture constructions without expending substantial effort and expense, and without permanently altering the wall or display fixture each time a change in appearance is desired.
2. Background Art
Many establishments construct interior walls in a way that creates a certain desired "look" or "theme." A very commonly used wall construction is known as "slat-wall," which comprises alternating wider flat panel portions (slats) and narrower channels (grooves). Retailers of consumer goods are a good example of the type of establishment that uses slat-wall. Slat-wall type construction has also been used on free-standing or wall-attachable display fixtures. In particular, many franchises employ slat-wall as a way to create a consistent look or theme in their stores.
The use of slat-walls in various types of establishments is useful for additional reasons beside creating a desire look or theme. The combination of slats and grooves permits the establishments to attach a wide variety of removable hardware to the wall or the display fixtures. A common type of hardware used in these applications is display hardware. There are many different types of display hardware which serve many different purposes. Most display hardware attaches to slat-wall by having a projection that fits within the groove and a surface that is supported to some extent by being in contact with the slat. The display hardware can be used to support many items, including but not limited to merchandise, signs, lighting, shelving and the like.
In the past, establishments that utilize slat-wall as part of their interior design have had limited versatility in the appearances they could create. Since slat-wall is literally a way to construct the walls of an establishment or a display fixture, changes to the "look" or "theme" of these items previously required substantial effort, and in most instances resulted in a permanent alteration of the slat-wall. For example, slat-wall has been painted in the past to change its colors, if it is made of a paintable grade. Slat-wall has also been covered with adhesive tape as a way to change its appearance. In addition, slat-wall that is laminated typically cannot be painted to change its color, appearance and/or texture, resulting in removal and replacement with new colored slat-wall when an enhancement or remodeling is desired. Attempts to provide coverings that slide onto the slat and/or into the groove have proven unsatisfactory since slat-wall designs, once constructed, often have no room or access along their sides to place coverings for sliding attachment or disengagement. These and other aspects of slat-wall have limited the options available to those who use slat-wall the most--commercial establishments that sell consumer goods. The ability to quickly, easily, cheaply and frequently change or remodel the look or theme of commercial establishments is important in many businesses, especially those that deal in seasonal goods, clothing and other trendy merchandise.